Odcinek 1: Dzień dobry świecie
Jedną z najśmieszniejszych rzeczy w życiu jest to, że choćbyś ze wszystkich sił starał się znienawidzić jakąś rzecz w końcu doprowadzi to do tego, że obdarzysz tym uczuciem samego siebie. Tak było ze mną. Ludzie piszący powieści i filmowe scenariusze o mutantach i eksperymentach na ludziach nawet nie wiedzieli jak blisko są prawdy, ale to przecież tylko literacka fikcja. Przynajmniej tak się wam wszystkim wydaje... Kiedy zaczęłam nienawidzić siebie? Jakiś czas po tym, gdy okazało się, że metalowe pręty klatki dla psa są zbyt mocne bym mogła je wyrwać i uciec. Pewnie zastanawiacie się o czym mówię i dlaczego miałabym siedzieć w psiej klatce. Heh, nazywam się Alex, a moja historia nie przypomina bajki o księżniczce uwięzionej w wierzy. Nawet gdybym chciała. Dzieciństwo spędziłam tutaj, wśród ludzi, którzy mówili zupełnie obcym językiem, słowami, które zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla innych dzieci były syczeniem jadowitych węży. Nie pamiętam kiedy trafiłam do laboratorium, właściwie nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Od niedawna. Ludzie w fartuchach to „naukowcy”. Dla nich jesteśmy numerkami na kartce papieru, obiektami badań, przedmiotami którymi można poniewierać. Kiedyś, klatkę obok mojej zamieszkiwała o rok młodsza dziewczynka, zawsze zastanawiałam się jak ktoś mógł się jej pozbyć. Wiecie, pogodziłam się ze swoim losem, ale ona? Miała piękne złote włosy, proste i długie, a do tego zielone, niemal szmaragdowe oczy. Pamiętam jak wszyscy wlepiali w nią oczy, gdy wychodziła z klatki na „badania”. Naukowcy mówili, że ma nadzwyczaj piękną mutację i jest taka cudowna... Pewnego razu nie wróciła, wtedy wierzyłam, że uciekła. Rozumiecie? Wróciła do mnie nadzieja, przez chwilę myślałam, że mam szansę na normalne życie. Głupia byłam, wiem. Ale tak bywa, sen prysł kiedy jeden z ludzi przyniósł do laboratorium jedno z jej szmaragdowych oczu, nigdy nie zapomnę jak włożył cząstkę dziewczynki do pojemnika, a potem zamknął w lodówce, jakby to było czymś normalnym. Zapamiętaj: zmutowane dzieci, to nie dzieci. thumb|leftNienormalność jest normalna. Teraz, mam szesnaście lat i jestem najstarsza w tej pracowni wariatów. Przybijające, że tylko mnie udało się przeżyć, ale co poradzić. Może po prostu mnie oszczędzali, aby dzisiaj, właśnie dzisiaj poddać mnie wyrokowi śmierci. Dlaczego dzisiaj? Nie wiem, od samego rana wszyscy chodzą jak zegarki, precyzyjnie wykonują swoje zadania, od czasu do czasu podchodzą nawet do jednej z klatek i z furią kopią w przedmiot wyładowując wyraźną flustrację. Coś się stało. Naukowiec zbliżył się do klatki i otworzył drzwiczka, przez chwilę, dosłownie momencik, przez głowę przeleciała mi myśl o ucieczce, ułożyłam w głowie plan obezwładnienia człowieka i rzucenia się do szaleńczego biegu, ale zaraz potem zrozumiałam, że to tylko przybliżyłoby mnie śmierci, a jeśli miałam zginąć, chciałam widzieć wyraz twarzy tych naukowców. Chciałabym zobaczyć łzę, albo chociaż małą oznakę bólu przy moim cierpieniu... wtedy mogłabym im wybaczyć. Wszystko. Pokornie udałam się za człowiekiem. Nic nie mówił, tylko prowadził mnie przez korytarz, szłam za nim jak pies, czując otarcia na nadgarstkach za każdym razem, gdy człowiek ciągnął za łańcuch, bym przyśpieszyła. Przez chwilę straciłam świadomość, uderzyło we mnie jasne światło, słoneczne promienie i zdałam sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz w życiu widzę błękitne niebo. Pierwszy raz w życiu wyszłam poza białą salę, dotknęłam stopami trawy. Cudowne! Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam czegoś podobnego. Nigdy nie czułam życia, a dzisiaj żyję. Zaraz, zaraz, a co z wyrokiem śmierci? Oglądnęłam się, za mną szło kilku innych ludzi w fartuchach prowadząc małe lub większe mutanty. O co chodzi...? Wyrok śmierci okazał się nakazem życia. Ludzie postawili nas na środku placu całkowicie zdezorientowanych i przestraszonych. Stała koło mnie dziewczynka, której skóra przypominała srebrne łuski. Płakała, a ja nie śmiałam drgnąć. Głupio gapiłam się w przestrzeń, na obce twarze ludzi takich jak ja. Poczułam ucisk na brzuchu, kiedy się odwróciłam dziewczynka ze srebra łkała wtulona we mnie. Pewnie przyciągnęło ją to, że jako jedyna w naszej grupce mam ponad metr siedemdziesiąt, a może coś innego. Zobaczyłam jak jeden z naukowców wchodzi do ciężarówki skuty kajdanami, a za nim podąża drugi. Obezwładnieni, dalecy, nie stanowiący zagrożenia. Czułam złość i zawód ich myśli, ale nie miałam ani siły, ani ochoty używać ich "daru", więc przestałam "słyszeć" by przez chwilę poczuć się normalnie. thumbPogłaskałam srebrną dziewczynkę po włosach, przykucnęłam i objęłam ją. Nie wiem czemu to zrobiłam, w ogóle jej nie znałam, ale błękitne oczka wywołały we mnie nagły napływ sympatii, żalu i goryczy. Chciało mi się ryczeć. Płakać jak dziecko, ale zagryzłam zęby czekając. - Witajcie – spokojny, opanowany głos napłynął nam do uszu. Odruchowo odwróciłam się i cofnęłam dziewczynkę. - Nie musicie się mnie bać, jestem profesor Xavier i przybyłem tu, aby wam pomóc. Nie wiem jak on to zrobił, ale opadło z nas całe napięcie. Poczułam nawet, jak moje wiecznie napięte i gotowe do wysiłku mięśnie się rozluźniają. Cudowne uczucie. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu potrafiłam sobie szczerze powiedzieć, że będę żyć. Tak... przeżyłam. Dziań dobry świecie. Kategoria:Odcinki W cieniu żywiołów Kategoria:Twórczość Alexuś1703